I'd do anything
by Illyria04
Summary: Only pg13 for language. Spike goes over what happened vaugely after a song plays on his car radio


Silly fanfic I had while at my computer on a Saturday night listening to the Edge play Simple Plan's song I'd Do Anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spike or anyone else (damn it!). But if Joss wants me to look after Spike for a while; Hey, I'm up for it! The song belongs to Simple Plan and is called 'I'd do anything'. I don't know who wrote it or nothing but I don't own it.

Spoilers: Since I'm not really sure when this is set I don't know what spoilers are where. Hell, I don't even know what's going to happen or who it's going to center around! Aren't I just great!

Feedback: Well, Duh! Send it to Don't_Stake_Spike@hotmail.com please.

I think I've worked out who it's going to center around but who knows, maybe I'll write two versions around two different couples.

Song words will be bolded and italicized.

Here goes!
    
    Spike's black car drove down the highway to LA. He'd been driving for going on an hour now and to be honest, the silence was killing him.
    His hand shot down and began tuning the radio.
    Leaving it on the first station that didn't play static, he listened.
    **
    _Another day is goin' by
    I'm thinking about you all the time
    But you're out there
    And I'm here waiting
    _**Yeah, Spike thought harshly, waiting in a moving car on my way to LA in the complete opposite direction to you.
    **_
    And I wrote this letter in my head
    Cause so many things were left unsaid
    But now you're gone
    And I can't think straight
    _**All those things, damn it. Gone. It's true. The only one who could bring you back was you. And you left me. Bitch.
    **_
    This could be the one last chance
    To make you understand, yeah
    _**More like could've been. Stupid whelp had to go blow it on me. Spill my plan to you before I could tell you. Now you'll never know.
    **_
    I'd do anything
    Just to hold you in my arms
    To try to make you laugh
    Cause somehow I can't
    Put you in the past
    I'd do anything
    Just to fall asleep with you
    Will you remember me?
    Cause I know I won't forget you
    _**Do you sleep in heaven pet? 'Cause that's where I reckon you went. Too damn good for hell and maybe heaven. Maybe there's a heaven, just for people like you. People who are so much better than the world.
    **_
    Together we broke all the rules
    Dreamin' of droppin' out of school
    _**Scrap that part. We did brake the rules but we never dreamt of dropping out of school. Mainly because I didn't go to school with you and all.
    **_
    And leave this place
    And never come back
    _**That was the plan pet. 'Till moron went and told you all my plans. Bastard.
    **_
    So now, maybe after all these years
    If you miss me, have no fear
    I'll be here
    I'll be waitin'
    _**Waiting for my girl. Always waiting.
    **_
    This could be the one last chance
    To make you understand
    And I just can't let you
    Leave me once again, yeah
    _**Bit bloody late for that. You left me the night you. . If I'd got there fifteen damn minutes earlier. If the bloody Slayer hadn't. .
    **_
    I'd do anything
    Just to hold you in my arms
    To try to make you laugh
    Cause somehow I can't
    Put you in the past
    I'd do anything
    Just to fall asleep with you
    Will you remember me?
    Cause I know I won't forget you
    _**Never pet, never. Will never be able to forget you. Even if my life depends on it.
    **_
    I close my eyes
    And all I see is you
    I close my eyes
    I try to sleep
    I can't forget you
    _**I tried pet. Believe me, I tried. All those nights. You were always there. You never go away.
    **_
    Na na na
    Na na na
    And I'd do anything for you
    Na na na
    Na na na naaaaaaaa
    _**I would you know pet. Do anything for you. Anything. Even if you asked me to stake myself, I would. No matter how much it hurt me.
    **_
    I'd do anything
    Just to hold you in my arms
    To try to make you laugh
    Cause somehow I can't
    Put you in the past
    I'd do anything
    Just to fall asleep with you
    _**But, I guess it won't happen. No chance in hell. Maybe peaches'll know a guy who knows a guy who can get you back to me.
    **_
    To fall asleep with you
    With you, yeah
    I'd do anything
    To fall asleep with you
    I'd do anything
    There's nothing I won't do
    I'd do anything
    To fall asleep with you
    _**I know you would've wanted me to stay and help out your Scooby club. But I couldn't. Sorry pet. But it was so hard. They way they looked at me when I went by to ask the time for your. .
    Slayer was gonna stake me I swear. If it hadn't been for Watcher, she mighta.
    To be honest wit' ya, I kinda wish she had. Then I wouldn't have to be alone in this hellhole.
    I could be with you. Ah, who am I trying to kid? I'd be going express to hell. The very opposite place to you.
    **_
    I'd do anything
    Cause I know I won't forget you
    _**Promise me pet, when you're all high and queen of the higher plane, you won't forget me. Like I won't forget you.
    Maybe, one day, I'll have the guts to go back and face them. Maybe they could bring you back.
    But if you come back like the Slayer did, I want you to stay where you are, promise?
    Spike reached down and turned the radio off.
    "Bloody wankers" he muttered as the city of LA's lights grew and flickered and he joined the late night traffic.
    


End file.
